movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Calvin Candie
Calvin Candie is the main antagonist of Django Unchained. He is portrayed by Leonardo DiCaprio. Django Unchained Calvin Candie is a Mississippi slave owner who owns a large plantation known as Candieland. Django Freeman's wife Broomhilda was taken to Candieland after being sold to Candie by her and Django's former slave master, who tried to distance them from one another as punishment for being married. Candie is a detestable individual who views his slaves harshly as his property and participates in a blood sport known as Mandingo fighting, forcing male slaves to fight to the death for money. In one brutal instance, Candie has a slave torn apart by dogs because he tried to escape having to participate in any further Mandingo fights, costing Candie some $500. His female slaves are often forced into prostitution. He sees people of color as beneath him and little more than property, and Candie displays a disdain for people who are critical of slavery, referring to them as "nigger lovers." The depths of his depravity are seen when he gives Django and Dr. Schultz a lecture on his belief that people of color are biologically inferior using pseudoscience. He claims that other races' supposed lower intelligence, along with submissiveness is the result of a series of dimples inside the skull, as Candie examines the skull of a deceased slave. Candie appears to be quite close to his head slave, Stephen, and places a great deal of trust in him. Stephen immediately takes issue with Django and seems unable to comprehend the idea of Django being a free man. Stephen is almost as twisted as Candie; appearing to almost take joy with the slaughter and torment of his people. He is notorious for constantly sucking up to Candie, doing things such as repeating and agreeing with everything Candie says. Stephen takes notice of Broomhilda and Django's interaction and uses his relation to Broomhilda to intimidate and question her about him. After discovering the truth about them, Stephen explains to Candie that Django and Dr. Schultz's goal was to purchase Broomhilda. Upon hearing this, Candie loses his calm demeanor and reveals his sick and devious nature by threatening to beat Broomhilda to death with a hammer if Dr. Shultz does not pay $12,000 for her. After signing Broomhilda over, Candie then tries to convince Schultz to shake his hand to seal their transaction. Disgusted by the slave owner's behavior, Dr. Schultz appears to concede to Candie's wish, only to shoot him in the heart with a concealed pistol, killing him almost instantly. At the end of the film, Django returns to Candie's estate after his funeral, killing his sister and all of his guards, setting free several slaves in the process. Django shoots Stephen in the legs and leaves him for dead in the mansion as he walks out, blowing it up with dynamite seconds later. Category:Slaver Category:Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Master Orator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Dimwits Category:Males Category:Opportunists Category:Honorable Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Business Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Obsessed Category:Arena Masters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:In love villains Category:Perverts Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally ill